Why?
by Sadz0012
Summary: "Don't cry, Sasuke. Your big brother is here to protect you, no matter what happens." A one-shot showing past events of how Sasuke and Itachi started to drift apart, to the point where Sasuke burns with the desire to kill him.


**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing beside the story and ideas. **

"_Big brother!" Sasuke called out, waving frantically with a huge smile on his face. Itachi smiled as he opened his arms out wide. Sasuke ran up to him and hugged him tightly, Itachi embracing him closely and protectively to his chest. "Welcome back home Itachi-nii-chan!" _

"_I'm back…" he whispered back and tightened his hold more. _

_-Why?-_

"_Itachi-nii!" Sasuke shouted out of breath as Itachi tickled his sides. Sasuke laughed uncontrollably and tried to push Itachi off, but he was over-powered. Finally Itachi stopped and Sasuke was given the liberty to breath. Sasuke took a few deep breathes before tackling his brother and they started playfully wrestling happily. _

_-Why?-_

"_Aren't the stars pretty tonight, Itachi-nii-chan?" Sasuke asked, lying on the grass next to Itachi with his arms behind his head. _

"_They are. You see the milky way over there?" Itachi asked, pointing at the stars. _

"_No, where?"_

"_Right there!"_

"_Where?"_

"_Sasuke, it's literally right in front of you're face. How can you_ not_ see it?" _

"_I can't see it!"_

"_Good, because I was lying. I don't know what the Milky Way looks like or where it is…" Sasuke looked at Itachi with a horrified look as Itachi smirked at his brother. _

"_What the-?"_

_-Why?-_

"_Play with me, Itachi-nii!" Sasuke stated, holding out toys that he retrieved from his toy box. _

"_I have to finish my homework Sasuke, maybe later…" Itachi replied. _

"_But I want to play with you, Itachi-nii!" Sasuke whined, pouting up at Itachi. Itachi sighed, put his stuff away and smiled down at Sasuke._

"_Alright already, I'll play with you!" Itachi gave in, ruffling Sasuke's hair as the little brother in turn smiled up at him. _

_-Why?-_

"_Open your present already, Sasuke!" Itachi encouraged. Sasuke fixed his party hat on top of his head and smiled down at his present. He ripped the wrapping off, opened the box and pulled out a ninja kunai. _

"_A kunai? For me? Thank you so much Itachi-nii!" Sasuke thanked with tears in his eyes, tackling his brother and hugging him like there was no tomorrow. _

_-Why?-_

"_What's wrong Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he saw Sasuke in the corner crying with his hands over his ears. _

"_Mama and papa are fighting again," he said with a sniffle. Itachi sighed, went up to him and collected his little brother into his arms. Itachi hugged him close and rubbed his back soothingly. _

"_Don't cry, Sasuke. Your big brother is here to protect you, no matter what happens," Itachi soothed as Sasuke cried in his chest. _

_-Why?-_

"_Congratulations Itachi-nii!" Sasuke said cheerily as he and his parents clapped for Itachi. _

"_Thanks, but it's not that big of a deal," Itachi replied back modestly. _

"_Are you kidding? You're finally an official ninja! It's a huge deal!" Sasuke stated, emphasizing the word 'huge'. "But just you wait, I'll catch up to you as fast as I can!" Itachi looked at the little Sasuke, saw the earnest and determined look in his eyes, and chuckled. He ruffled his little brother's hair and smiled down at him. _

"_I look forward to that."_

_-Why?-_

"_Itachi-nii-!" Sasuke was about to call, but saw someone pull Itachi away. Itachi didn't even hear Sasuke, and dashed away to another life threatening mission without even a goodbye. _

_-Why?-_

"_Let's play, Itachi-nii-chan!" Sasuke said, displaying his toys to his older brother. _

"_I can't Sasuke, I've got to go soon. I need to finish getting ready," Itachi replied, bustling around his room and packing a few things for his next trip. _

"_But I want to play with you, Itachi-nii!" Sasuke whined with a pout as Itachi looked at Sasuke with a hard face, startling the young boy. _

"_I said I can't right now," Itachi said slowly in a dark voice, making Sasuke look at him in a whole new perspective. _

"_O-ok…" Sasuke stuttered before stumbling out of Itachi's room. _

_-Why?-_

"_Hey, what's wrong Sasuke?" Itachi asked Sasuke who was sitting by the lake. Sasuke's body was shaking and he looked so close to bursting into tears. _

"_W-well… I…" Sasuke was about to confide in his older brother when suddenly someone called for Itachi from a distance. Itachi glanced toward that direction and then back at Sasuke. _

"_Sorry Sasuke, I've got to go now," he stated, getting up and running up to the man who called for him. Sasuke stared at his older brother's disappearing figure with wide disbelief eyes. _

'_He doesn't care about me anymore…' Sasuke thought as the tears finally pours out. _

_-Why?-_

_Sasuke stood outside his school in the rain. His mother told him in the morning that Itachi would come pick him up after his first day of school, so where was he? All the other kids had already gone by now. _

_He clutched his backpack in his hand and tried to take deep breaths. Itachi would come. He was sure of it. _

"_What's wrong Sasuke? Where are your parents?" Iruka-sensei asked him, bending down to his level and patting his back. _

"_Itachi-nii-chan is coming to pick me up…" Sasuke stated in a small uncertain voice. _

"_All the other kids left already Sasuke, you want me to take you home instead?" Iruka asked as Sasuke shook his head. _

"_No, Itachi-nii-chan is coming! I'm fine sensei!" Sasuke stated determinedly as Iruka sighed and walked away. _

_Sasuke was left for hours out in the rain that day until Iruka finally called his mother to come pick him up. _

_-Why?-_

"_Mama, where is Itachi-nii?" Sasuke asked happily. Itachi had told Sasuke before he left on his mission that it would only take one week for him to come back, and he promised that he would be backhome to play with Sasuke by the end of the week. Sasuke looked up at his mother with sparkles in his eyes, waiting for her answer. _

"_Um… Sasuke… Itachi is not coming back tonight…" she informed him as his grin turned upside down. _

"_What? But he promised," Sasuke tried to protest. _

"_He got another mission so suddenly sweetheart, so he can't come home today. He'll probably be back in a month or so-!"_

"_A month?" Sasuke shouted out in disbelief. Sasuke looked back at the 'welcome back' cake he painstakingly made all afternoon with his mother. He balled his hands into fists and started to cry. He picked up the cake and slammed it on the ground. _

"_Sasuke!" his mother shouted as Sasuke ran out the house crying in frustration. _

_-Why?-_

_The dinner table was quiet as the Uchiha's ate in silence. _

"_I'm done, I'll just excuse myself," Itachi stated. He placed his plate in the sink and walked away to his room. Sasuke stared at him go off, not realizing that his food was still in his mouth and suddenly started choking on it. _

"_Sasuke what's wrong?" his mother shouted out as Sasuke coughed uncontrollably. They tried to pat his back to stop it, but it would work. "Hospital! He needs a doctor!" she shouted as Sasuke's father picked him up and ran out toward the hospital with his mother closely behind him._

_Itachi didn't find out Sasuke was in the hospital until the next day. _

_-Why?-_

_Sasuke peeked into Itachi's room and saw him reading over some mission files, getting reading for another mission. Sasuke placed the note on the floor that read 'Love you Itachi-nii, good luck on your mission! I'll be waiting for you!', knocked on the door and then scurried away into his room. _

_He peeked out and saw Itachi come out of his room and look around. He looked down and noticed Sasuke's note. He picked it up and read through it. Sasuke tried to contain his chuckles of delight. When Itachi glanced toward Sasuke's room, he quickly hid inside in room. A few seconds later, Sasuke peeked out again to see his reaction. _

_Itachi read over it one more time over before sighing. He crumpled up the paper and threw it aside, grabbing his bag and walking away to his mission. Sasuke looked in wide-eyed shock at the note left forgotten on the floor. He hung his head low, tears threatening to pour out as he bite his lower lip to control himself. _

_He turned back and walked into his room, lightly closing the door behind him, leaving the note behind. _

_-Why?-_

"_Why…?" Sasuke asked, standing frozen in shock, as he stared at the scene in wide eyed shocking disbelief. Itachi stood over his parents, their blood covering him as he stared emotionlessly back at his little brother. _

"_How could you?" Sasuke shouted. "Why would you do this? Why?" Sasuke cried out. _

"_Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me. And yet survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life, and when you have the same eyes as mine, come to me…"_

_-Why?-_

_(Sasuke's P.O.V.)_

I closed my eyes, lying on the damp green grass, relishing in the feeling of the cool afternoon breeze. Only one thought was circling through my head.

_Why?_

I opened my eyes suddenly, activating my sharingon. I jumped up and shot out five fireballs at my five targets then gracefully throwing a couple of kunais at the other targets, hitting all of them direction on target and in the middle with precise aim.

I was strong. I will get stronger. I will kill him for all his unforgivable sins.

I will have my revenge.

**The End**

**A/N:**** sorry for the angst type of story. I wasn't really in the comedy mood like how most of my other stories are. I hope you enjoyed this though. R&R. Bye! **


End file.
